Alkire
The land of Vestonia was said to be created by a race of ancient beings called the Alkire. However, humans and dragons tend to strongly disagree on the exact nature of the Alkire. Human belief is typically that the gods were human in shape and pious follows are granted their power. They believe that the Alkire were subject to human flaws (jealousy, hatred, lust, ect), and so some are considered 'evil' and others 'good'. Dragons believe that the Alkire were once an ancient race of dragon who were very powerful, but not necessarily 'gods'. Most dragons agree that the Alkire are long gone, or dead. The Alkire are said to have been completely benevolent. Each one governed a trait most suited to its personal belief system, but still only wished for the betterment of all. The Alkire are described as being large dragons with feathered wings. 'Skia/Ir' Human: (Skia) '''The evil black-winged god of shadows, dark magic, and the shadow realm. Although rare, some Chosen are born with black wings. They are typically killed, (or hidden), as a Chosen with black wings is said to be a reincarnation of the dark dragon. '''Dragon: (Ir) The avatar of magic, secrets, sublety, and knowledge. His wings are black and his body is covered in arcane runes. He is said to have given the gift of magic to dragons, and later to mankind. However, because of mankind's abuse, he created the shadow realm to limit the amount of magic any single man could use. He is said to have locked himself in the shadow realm in order to hold it together, thereby keeping the world together; sacrificing himself for the sake of mankind. 'Polemistis/Tharius' Human: (Polemistis) 'The god of justice, honor, and the warrior path. Those aligned with Polemistis are usually military or wandering warriors. Tharius is described with wearing a very particular helmet, which allowed him to see into the minds of criminals. Vestonian court rooms are adorned with the Mark of Polemistis. '''Dragon: (Tharius)'The avatar of justice, honor, and the warrior path. He is described as being a white dragon with various black marks. He gave all souled beasts a conscience, so that they would know right from wrong and need not function only by instinct. He is said the guard the Bastion in Helios‘ absence, so that no evil thing can use it for their own desires. "Before me stood a great dragon; who's feathered wings reached up and pierced the heavens. Upon his body were the markings of the warrior, and on his left horn were three gold rings. In his hand he held a key, and I knew it to belong to the Bastion's gate." -Journal of Oolan of Arcanum '''Amaranth Human: '''Goddess of life, fertility, and the harvest. She is described as wearing a wreath as a crown, and thought of as Queen of the gods. '''Dragon: The avatar of Life and Fertility. Amaranth is said to be the direct mother of the first dragons. Her body is pure gold in color. It is said that she gave up her power to create a magic sword. The sword holds the power of the Alkire; it can only be summoned by individuals who's intentions match those of Amaranth's. It is said that evil cannot even bear to look upon it. 'Anikitos/Rikoth' Human: (Anikitos) 'The evil god of war. He is highly feared, and said to be the bringer of destruction. During times of war, his power is occasionally called upon. He is also seen as the maker of weapons, and thus is also known as the god of the forge. '''Dragon: (Rikoth) '''The avatar of fire and protection. Rikoth believed that as long as the greater souls were given free will, war was inevitable. Many spells dedicated to him are said to have been his creation, and primarily focus on defense. He is described as having orange wings and mane. Rikoth gave mankind the gift of fire, and thus the ability to work with metals. The dragon race known to humans as "Rikoth“ would not call themselves as such, and instead refer to themselves as "Children of Rikoth“. 'Luna/Neshir Human: '(Luna) Goddess of the moon. Worship of her has fallen out of practice and popularity. There is little human lore regarding her. '''Dragon: '(Neshir) Avatar of the night, winter, and the moon. She is also said to have given living creatures the ability to dream, so that they may know their own mind. The art of dream interpreting is practiced by the Neshirri, the race of dragons said to be created by Neshir to serve and guide the inhabitants of the world. It is said that in a deep state of sleep, one can commune with Neshir and ask her the meaning of dreams. Neshir is said to have a silver mane and white eyes. '''Kairos Human: (Kairos) 'God of travel, wind, and music. He is typically the patron god of those involved in trade. '''Dragon: '''The avatar of travel. His realm also extends to trade, experiences, stories and music. It is said that he first introduced music to man. Kairos was said to be the most swift among the Alkire and is distinguished by his feathered ears. His ideals match most closely with Physis, and the two are said to share realms. 'Physis Human: (Physis) 'Goddess of nature. She is perhaps the only god revered among the half-wolf tribes besides Neshir. Worship of her by other races of man has become scarce. '''Dragon: '''Avatar of nature, kindness, selflessness, gifts and speech. Physis is said to have created and balanced the delicate ecosystems of the world. She is described as having a tan body with a green mane. She is credited with creating the Pillars of Truth; stone monoliths that magically change to be readable in any language. The Pillars of Truth contain the secrets of life and the world. ''"One was given to the race of man, who waged war over it, instead of sharing its knowledge. One was given to the Children of Amaranth of the northern mountains, so that they may reflect on its wisdom. Yet, it too was fought over... stolen or destroyed by the Clanslayer. And one was given to us, to hide and protect for eternity." - Ypanoc of the Physirri '' 'Kokkino Human: '''Goddess of love. She is closely associated with Amaranth as one of the bringers of life. Her beauty is said to be beyond imagination. '''Dragon: '''The avatar of love, but also of joy and other emotions. She gave humanity the gift of emotion.' She is said to have a fiery red mane that runs from her head to her tail without breaking. 'Chroma' '''Human:' Goddess of art. Worship of her has fallen out of popularity, and is usually only associated with the socially eccentric. Dragon: '''Chroma is the avatar of creativity and art. She is said to have painted the world, so that all great beasts could enjoy its beauty '''. It is said that each of her primary feathers was of a different color, representing the variety among life. 'Helios' Human: '''God of the sun and reincarnation. He is seen as the most powerful of the gods, stated to be the King of them. The most powerful warriors of Vestonia are among the Order of the Sun. Those who see Helios on their deathbed are said to be reincarnated with great power. '''Dragon: The creator of the Bastion, the holding place for lost souls. It is said that Helios sacrificed himself, tearing his spirit into an uncountable amount of pieces; so that''' all greater creatures could have a soul. As such, all life is linked through him by way of an eternal bond. This theory is the basis of Life Magic. Helios is described as a great gold dragon with bright glowing eyes. '''Thalassa '''Human: '''Goddess of the Sea. She is said to be a fickle goddess who can shift fate as she sees fit. She is revered among sailors, but unpopular with others. '''Dragon: '''Avatar of the Sea, but also of what the waters represent; fluidity and acceptance. Thalassa is said to have given all creatures the choice for peace, even if they feel as though they have been wronged. Thalassa is said to have deep blue eyes, and her stare alone was enough to calm even the most troubled soul. She is also commented as having the unique trait of a tail-fin.